1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of indicators and, more particularly, to an operation indicator in the electrical power field to indicate the open/closed status of an interrupter, the indicator including an interleaved or interlaced construction between two indicator members such that a relative small operating stroke of the interrupter results in relatively larger open and closed symbol and indicating surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various indicators are known for visibly displaying the operational status of a device, e.g. a circuit interrupter.
While the prior art arrangements may be generally useful, for desirable visibility from the ground, they often require a relatively large operating stroke to render them visible, i.e. the larger the display surface the larger the required operating stroke.